Cebolas e Coelhadas em Hinata
by Aranha Japonesa
Summary: Enquanto todos dormiam em Hinatasou, a terra tremeu! Seria mais um terremoto no arquipélago japonês? Será um atentado terrorista? Será invasão de extraterrestres? E o que é aquele coelhinho azul encostado ao lado do Liddokun?
1. Uma cebola verde em Hinata sou

Os personagens abaixo descritos são de propriedade de Ken Akamatsu e Maurício de Sousa Produções. Essa aqui é apenas uma homenagem a dois autores que tanto me fazem rir com suas histórias...

Meia-noite, Hinata-sou, Tóquio, Japão.

Mais uma vez nosso intrépido herói de olhos agigantados e óculos cafonas, escorrega ao sair de seu ofurô, atravessa um corredor inteiro com a bunda deslizando sobe o piso de madeira recém-encerado, bate em três pilastras, arrebenta uma porta corrediça e dá de cara com uma ruiva que estava começando a se despir.

- Keitaro, seu imbecil! – e Naru dá uma porrada no rosto do nosso herói. Com a inércia, ele abre um novo buraco no piso do quarto e vai parar no quarto do kanrinin, obviamente com a cara toda inchada.

Meio-dia, Bairro do Limoeiro, São Paulo, Brasil.

Nosso outro intrépido herói, de camisa verde, shortinho e cinco fios de cabelo extremamente pontiagudos, foi pego em flagrante dando nós em um coelhinho de pelúcia azul.

- Cebolinha, seu imbecil! – e Mônica dá uma coelhada no nosso amiguinho troca-letras. A coelhada foi de cima para baixo, logo Cebolinha atravessou toda a crosta terrestre, e...

Meia-noite e três minutos, Hinata-sou...

Um estrondo fortíssimo acorda todos os moradores do dormitório.

- Era só o que faltava, mais um terremoto... – reclamou Sarah MacDougal, que já havia esquecido que é norte-americana do estado da Califórnia. Onde também está sobre uma falha geográfica...

- Terremoto? Socorro! – Shinobu, correndo de lá para cá, agitando os braços freneticamente.

- Ara, ara... Que aconteceu? – Mutsumi, tranqüila como sempre.

- É o apocalipse. Estou pronta, kami-sama. – Motoko, com a sua vestimenta de samurai, certa que aquilo era realmente o final do mundo...

- Apocalipse? Isso é gostoso? – Kaolla Suu, comendo uma banana e com uma carinha inocente.

- Acorda, Keitaro, seu imbecil! Acorda! Estou com medo... Vá ver o que está sendo derrubado lá fora! – Naru, chacoalhando o pobre coitado que ainda estava desmaiado...

E uma tampa de um bueiro é aberta ao lado da linha de bondes que circula naquela região. E do bueiro sai um forte cheiro de cebola...

- Ai... **Polcalia**, a Mônica tem que **maneilar** mais nas coelhadas... Nem sei onde fui **palar**! Nossa, que casas e**nglaçadas**... Fui **palar **no **Bailo** da **Libeldade**?

- Nossa, quem será ele?  
- Será que é alienígena?

- Será que ele é da terra da Kaolla?

- Que **balato**! Eu fui **palar** mesmo na **Libeldade**! Inclusive, eles estão falando em japonês! Oba, estou mais ou menos **pelto** de casa! Ei, pessoal, qual ônibus eu pego **pala** voltar ao **bailo** do **Limoeilo**? – disse Cebolinha.

- O que ele disse? Kaolla, isso é a língua de Moru Moru? – perguntou Mitsune, com a carinha de raposa e uma garrafa de saquê nas mãos.

- Não... Eu não entendi nada do que ele disse!

- Que garotinho engraçado! Ele não fala a letra "R" ! Será que é chinês? – perguntou Naru.

- Não, não tem olhos puxados... – disse Keitaro, sem qualquer galo na cabeça.

- A língua que ele fala parece espanhol – disse Sarah. – Mas é um pouquinho diferente.

- Ninguém aqui fala **poltuguês**? – desesperou-se Cebolinha. – Oi, eu sou o Cebolinha, **molo** no **bailo** do **Limoeilo**, na Zona **Nolte** de São Paulo, **Blasil...**

- São Paulo? Keitaro, lembra-se daquele time de futebol que veio duas vezes no Estádio Nacional de Tóquio disputar a Toyota Cup? – perguntou Naru.

- Vagamente... Ah, era um time brasileiro, né?  
- E depois, no ano passado, veio um time de verde jogar aqui e perdeu do Manchester United... Era da mesma cidade!

- Então o garotinho é brasileiro! Kaolla, cadê o Multi-Tradutor Extra Plus Tabajara que você encomendou do Paraguai?

- Nháaa... Está aqui! E o tradutor traduz também o tamagonês, pode servir como "wok" para fazer yakissoba e pega TV a Cabo!

Kaolla ligou a máquina e, como por um passe de mágica, Cebolinha conseguiu entender o japonês dos personagens de Love Hina e os personagens de Love Hina entenderam o português de Cebolinha.

- Então eu estou em Tóquio?

- Isso mesmo, garotinho... – disse Shinobu.

- Como é que você veio parar aqui? – perguntou Haruka.

- Não sei, eu estava dando nós no coelhinho da **golducha** da Mônica, quando ela **apaleceu**, me deu uma coelhada e eu vim **palar** aqui...

- Gorducha, Mônica... Ei! – levantou-se Keitaro. – Acho que já vi isso em algum lugar!

E Keitaro Urashima correu para seu quarto. Mergulhando em sua coleção absurda de gibis.

- Bom, **agola** eu sei que estou em Tóquio, do **outlo** lado do mundo e não sei como voltar **pala** casa. Quem são vocês?

Naru, a protagonista do mangá, começou a fazer as apresentações.

- Eu sou Naru Narusegawa, tenho 19 anos, estudo na Universidade de Tóquio... Aquela de cabelo azul é a Shinobu, e como pode perceber, ela é doce, meiga e uma bela cozinheira, ao contrário de mim... A loirinha do seu tamanho é a Sarah, norte-americana... Aquela de cabelão preto e cara de brava é a Motoko... Mas cuidado, invés de coelhadas, ela fatia os outros com sua espada!

"Como se a Mônica fosse meiga e delicada..."

-... Aquela de cabelo curtinho é a Mitsune, conhecida como Kitsune, a Raposa. É a minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sou a Haruka, tia do Keitaro... Trabalho na casa de chá aqui do lado. A outra loirinha é a Kaolla, estudante de intercâmbio... Ela sempre inventa armas de destruição em massa e inutilitários e vive com fome!

"Nossa, uma **mistula** de **Flanjinha**, Cascão e Magali!"

- Ara, ara! E eu sou a Mutsumi! Adoro melancias!

"Já vi que não vou sentir falta da Magali..."

Ao mesmo tempo, no bairro do Limoeiro...

- Cebolinha! Cebolinha! Onde você está? Me desculpa pela coelhada... Mas você mereceu!

- Falando sozinha, Mônica? – perguntou Magali, comendo uma suculenta melancia.


	2. Cebolas verdes fritas e refogadas

Voltando a dizer, Love Hina e seu universo pertence a Ken Akamatsu. Cebolinha, Mônica, Cascão, Chico Bento, Magali, Bidu, Franjinha, Jotalhão, Astronauta e etc... pertencem à Maurício de Sousa Produções.

E o autor dessa fanfic, ou seja, eu, detesta gibis da Disney, exceto os do Zé Carioca. É a minha opinião.

_**Cebola verde refogada com molho de soja**_

- Achei, achei, achei! Eu sabia que eu já havia visto este garotinho em algum lugar! – Exclamou Keitaro, antes de escorregar no pé da escada, rolar os três andares da hospedaria abaixo e cair com a cara entre os seios de Mutsumi.

- Urashima-kun, como você é ousado... – sorriu Mutsumi, segundos antes de Narusegawa dar o seu Naru-punch e mandar o coitado do kanrinin alguns quilômetros ao norte.

Cebolinha, jogando o Atari de Kitsune Konno, viu a cena e não entendeu nada.

- **Nalu, pol **que você bateu no **Keitalo**?

- Cebolinha, você não deveria andar perto dele... Ele é assim mesmo! Um sem-vergonha, descarado, bobo, trapalhão...  
- Kei** - talado... – **E as garotas na hospedaria começaram a gargalhar do jeito fofo de falar de Cebolinha.

Kitsune, que estava tomando uma surra histórica de Cebolinha no River Raid, parou e perguntou:

- O Keitaro deixou um gibi aqui... Ele é... Alguém aí sabe ler em português?

- Keitaro! – gritou Naru. – O gibi da Mônica é seu?  
- Ai... – gemeu Keitaro. – Sim, o gibi é meu... Mas nunca entendi o que estava escrito nele!

- Droga, você não presta para nada mesmo... Motoko?

- Eu só sei japonês antigo...

- Shinobu?

- Ai, Naru-sempai... Eu não sei nem japonês direito... me desculpe...

- Kaolla?

- Português? Só conheço o seu Manuel da padaria! Mas eu acho que tenho aqui, alguma coisinha...

E Kaolla subiu as escadarias do seu jeito: Tomando impulso na cabeça de Keitaro, subiu os três andares em dois pulos.

- Haruka-san? Você sabe ler em português?

- Claro que eu sei! Em 1992, eu fui intérprete da delegação do São Paulo que veio jogar contra o Barcelona...

"Bolas, não **podelia** ser o **Palmeilas**?" – pensou Cebolinha, torcedor do time verde da capital paulista.

E, com a narração da Haruka, os moradores da hospedaria leram o gibi. E choravam de rir a cada coelhada da Mônica, a cada melancia devorada da Magali, dos dribles que Cascão dava em seus límpidos algozes e a cada aventura de Cebolinha. Que de vergonha, já estava atrás do sofá da sala.

- Mas o Cebolinha é tão fofinho! – exclamou Naru, afagando o terceiro fio de cabelo de Cebolinha, da direita para a esquerda.

- Por que essa baixinha gorducha só bate nele? Tadinho... Ele é tão fraco, indefeso... – suspirou Kitsune, roubando Cebolinha do colo de Naru.

- Ara, ara... deixe-me fazer carinho nele... – Mutsumi, arrancando Cebolinha dos braços de Kitsune e apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo...

Motoko se segurava para não render-se aos encantos do brasileirinho, e Shinobu já estava na cozinha, fazendo um sorvete de pistache para o mascote da turma.

E Keitaro Urashima? Morrendo de ciúmes, claro! Apesar de ele apanhar feito um saco de pancadas, ele era o querido da hospedaria, até a chegada de Cebolinha pelo "Expresso Coelho"...

Kaolla Suu também não conseguiu resistir ao "chalme" de Cebolinha e desceu as escadarias em um único pulo. É claro, pusando "suavemente como uma bala de chumbo" em keitaro. De Keitaro, saltou em Cebolinha e deu-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ora, ora... Que graça tem o gibi da Turma da Mônica? Sou mais o Mickey Mouse – ralhou Sarah.

- E desde quando gibi da Disney tem graça? – disse Haruka, arregalando os olhos e fazendo cara feia.

"Oba, eu estou no **palaíso**! Muito **difelente** das coelhadas que eu levava todo santo dia daquela **golducha** da Mônica! Acho que eu não volto mais pala a **lua** do **Limoeilo...**"

Será mesmo, Cebolinha?

Ao mesmo tempo, amanhecia na rua do Limoeiro, no bairro do Limoeiro.

- Franjinha, onde está você? Franjinha? Franjinha! – gritava Mônica, desesperadamente.

- Mônica, o Franjinha viajou para Patópolis na semana passada. – informou Magali.

- Droga, eu me esqueci que ele tinha sido convidado para a convenção anual de inventores de gibis... Parece que o Professor Pardal e o Prof. Ludovico estarão lá.

- Cascão! Você ainda tem o telefone de contato daquele programa de venda de tranqueiras pelo telefone?

- Tenho sim, Mônica!

- Então me encomende logo um Transportador de Pessoas Ultra Plus Longinquator Tabajara! Ah, e ande logo, pois na compra de um você ganha uma Faca Ginsu e uma meia Vivarina!

- Mas eu vou pagar como?

- Aí você se vira!

Cascão fez a compra, pagando em cinco prestações de cinco picolés e três figurinhas da Britinei Espirro ao mês.


	3. Sopa de Cebola

Voltando a dizer, Love Hina e seu universo pertence a Ken Akamatsu. Cebolinha, Mônica, Cascão, Chico Bento, Magali, Bidu, Franjinha, Jotalhão, Astronauta e etc... pertencem à Maurício de Sousa Produções.

E o autor dessa fanfic, ou seja, eu, detesta gibis da Disney, exceto os do Zé Carioca. É a minha opinião.

_**Sopa de Cebola**_

- Quem é Mônica Baixinha Gorducha e Dentuça de Sousa?

- Ah, sou eu... Baixinha, gorducha e dentuça? – E Mônica pega seu coelhinho encardido na cor azul e acerta o coitado do carteiro, que veio fazer a entrega via sedex. No embalo, ela acerta outra coelhada em Cascão, que havia acabado de chamar o carteiro.

- É para você aprender a não tirar sarro de mim pelas costas, seu porquinho!

- Ela me bate e depois me elogia...

Depois de lerem as 435 páginas do manual de instruções, Mônica, Magali e Cascão colocaram a máquina para funcionar. Mas como todo produto das Organizações Tabajara...

- Franjinha? Professor Pardal! Professor Ludovico? Onde estamos?  
- Mônica? Você está em Patópolis, nos Estados Unidos...

- Esses produtos Tabajara... – disse Cascão.

- Franjinha, o Cebolinha sumiu e não sei onde ele foi parar!

- Você andou exagerando nas coelhadas de novo? Da última vez, você acertou ele e o coitado foi parar na Venezuela!

- É, eu acho que sim... – concordou Mônica, vermelha de vergonha. – Pelo amor de Deus, Franjinha, alguma dica de onde o Cebolinha está?

- Ah, o Professor Pardal inventou um aparelho que dá pistas de onde qualquer pessoa sumida pode ser encontrada!

O Professor Pardal pegou seu aparelho e ligou. Imediatamente apareceu um mangá...

- Que gibi esquisito é este? Ele está de ponta-cabeça!  
- Não, Mônica, ele é um gibi japonês. – informou Cascão, o maior colecionador e gibis do Capitão Pitoco que se tem notícias no bairro do Limoeiro.

- Eu acho que já vi esse gibi em algum lugar... – exclamou prof. Pardal.

- Love Hina? Esse gibi tem lá na casa do Franjinha! – exclamou Cascão!

- Cascão, o que você anda fazendo no meu laboratório?

Hinata-sou, manhã gelada de inverno.

As garotas da pensão, depois de tirar no palitinho (Cebolinha introduziu o jogo do palitinho no Japão) onde o brasileirinho ficaria, foi decidido que ele dormiria em uma cama no quarto de Mutsumi.

"Esse **cobeltor** é tão macio... Tão fofinho... Ei, **espele** aí, isso não é um **cobeltor**, isso aqui é..."

Mutsumi dormiu agarradinha a Cebolinha. Claro, Cebolinha não reclamou, pois o "**tlavesseilo** **ela** tão fofo..."

Assim que Cebolinha acordou, ele tomou um susto com mais um tremor de terra. E não era terremoto...

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou Cascão, completamente tonto.

- Onde eu estou pergunto eu! Estamos no Bairro da Liberdade? – ralhou Mônica.

- Liberdade? Sushis, Sashimis, Bentô... – suspirou Magali, já com fome.

- Turma... estamos em Tóquio. Eu acabei de ver aqui no meu relógio GPS...

- Japão? - Disseram em uníssono.

- E aqui... Hinata-sou? Igualzinho ao meu gibi! – exclamou Franjinha. – Será que as personagens do gibi existem mesmo? Ah, Narusegawa...

- Naruse-o quê?

- Esqueça, Cascão...

- Franjinha... – interrompeu Mônica - ... Você fala em japonês?

- Não!

- E... cadê o Hiro, Nimbus e do Contra? – perguntou Cascão.

- Hiro está em Vila Abobrinha, Nimbus estava treinando mágicas e o do Contra estava tomando sorvete de carne com caldo de pistache. Mas eu trouxe meu tradutor automático! Ele traduz automaticamente de qualquer língua ao português e vice-versa! Foi um presente do Astronauta...

Cebolinha havia ganho tantas regalias que até havia começado a tomar banho nas fontes termais. E como as fontes termais são voltadas para a rua...

-... Será que o Cebolinha está por aqui? – disse Mônica, quase chorando.

- Tomara... Não achei nenhuma pizzaria aqui neste fim de mundo! – reclamou Magali.

- Magali... Pizzaria em Tóquio?

- Meninas, se eu estiver certo, aqui na pousada há uma cozinheira de mão cheia! Ela se chama... Shin...

- Shinobu Maehara. Genki desu ka? (o tradutor de Franjinha, para variar, não funcionou direito e algumas coisinhas em japonês escapavam)

- Eu sou a M...

- Mônica-chan, Cascão-kun, Magali-chan e Franjinha-senpai...

- Mônica? Cascão? Magali? **Flanjinha**? **Socolo**! **Nalusegawa**! **Keitalo**! Mutsumi! **Socolam-me**!

- Cebola-kun, o que houve? – correu Naru, enrolada em uma toalha. Logo atrás vinha Keitaro, mas este escorregou no piso molhado e caiu de cara na fonte.

- A Mônica está aqui! E ela vem com o coelhinho, aquele coelhinho azul **encaldido**...

Naru Narusegawa logo foi para a sala da hospedaria.

- Olá! Muito prazer, eu sou a Mônica, do Bairro do Limoeiro e gostaria de saber se um garotinho que fala errado e tem apenas cinco fios de cabelo, esteve por aqui...

- O quê? Essa coisa baixinha, gorducha e dentuça é a causadora de tanto medo por parte de Cebola-kun?

Sarah MacDougal, você não deveria dizer isso... Mônica ajeitou seu coelhinho e deu uma coelhada bem dada na pequena norte-americana. Sarah foi parar no terraço, dando um susto em Motoko, que treinava com sua espada.

Keitaro viu a cena e disse:

- Nossa, a pequena tem uma coelhada mais forte que a espada da Motoko e o soco da Naru...

Motoko, ao ver o olho roxo de Sarah, desceu os três andares e já ia atacando Mônica com sua espada... Quando viu que era a mesma dentuça do gibi do dia anterior...

- Como é que você pode dar um golpe tão forte, Mônica-chan?

- Eu só não gosto quando me chamam de baixinha, gorducha e dentuça... – disse Mônica, invocada como sempre.

Naru riu e sorriu para Mônica.

- Mônica-chan, eu também sou assim... E correu para mostrar seu Liddo-kun de pelúcia.

Magali estava realmente morrendo de fome, e já estava testando as delícias culinárias de Shinobu. Que cozinhava com prazer iguarias da comida japonesa.

Franjinha estava com sua invenção em mãos, quando Kaolla Suu, loirinha como ele, o reconheceu. Ele era o ídolo dela, de revistas de "Faça você mesmo"...

Sarah MacDougal estava tentando jogar Cascão nas fontes de águas termais... onde Cebolinha se trocava rapidamente, e ia se esconder entre as melancias de Mutsumi Otohime. Melancias que eram observadas e desejadas de longe por Magali...


	4. Cebolinha em Conserva Final

Voltando a dizer, de novo, Love Hina e seu universo pertence a Ken Akamatsu. Cebolinha, Mônica, Cascão, Chico Bento, Magali, Bidu, Franjinha, Jotalhão, Astronauta e etc... pertencem à Maurício de Sousa Produções.

E o autor dessa fanfic, ou seja, eu, detesta gibis da Disney, exceto os do Zé Carioca. É a minha opinião.

_**Cebolinha em conserva**_

Na cozinha da hospedaria, quem passasse por lá veria um combate épico, histórico, e por que não tenso e sufocante: Shinobu Maehara mostrando todo o seu arsenal de iguarias e guloseimas tipicamente japonesas e Magali provando todas, sem deixar nem a peteca cair tampouco saciar sua fome.

Kaolla parou para ver o fato não-anunciado, e logo arregalou seus já grandes olhos verdes:

- Essa menina tem o apetite maior do que o meu... – balbuciou, enquanto chorava.

Keitaro estava sentado no telhado, pensando na verdadeira balbúrdia na qual o Hinata-sou se transformou. E pelo fato que Narusegawa ainda não deu o soco matinal na boca do estômago, que Motoko não fatiou sua calça com técnicas de kendô, que Kaolla ainda não deu um chute em sua cabeça dando as boas-vindas... Até memso daquele sorriso tímido de Shinobu ele estava sentindo falta.

- Afinal, o que esses personagens de gibis brasileiros estão fazendo aqui na minha hospedaria?

- Ué, você não é protagonista deste mangá, Keitaro? – disse sua tia, inclinando seu rosto na frente dele e mostrando um belo olhar raramente visto.

- Tia, tia Haruka? – e Haruka dá um tapa no cocoruto de Keitaro, que escorrega do telhado e cai exatamente... em cima do busto de Narusegawa.

- Keitaro, seu pervertid... – só que, antes de Narusegawa ameaçar dar seu Naru-punch, Mônica pegou o Liddo-kun e deu uma "Liddo-cacetada" em Keitaro, o devolvendo para o telhado...

- Esse não aprende mesmo, né, Naru? – perguntou Mônica a sua nova amiga. Ela e Kitsune, que estava lá escondendo suas garrafinhas de saquê (não pega nada bem deixar bebidas alcoólicas para criancinhas de seis anos com coelhinho de pelúcia, né?), riram.

Cebolinha estava escondido ao lado da casa de chá de Haruka, quando percebeu (pelo olfato) a presença de seu amiguinho.

- Cascão! Cascão!

- Cebolinha? Que bom te ver p...

- Quieto! Quer **estlagar** tudo? Não **quelo** me **encontlar** com a Mônica por aqui! Aqui é o **Palaíso**!

- Não, Cebolinha, o Paraíso é três estações de metrô para a frente! Aqui está com mais cara de Liberdade!

Cebolinha faz aquela cara repreensiva que só os personagens da Turma da Mônica fazem.

- Aqui as **galotas** são bonitas, eu **blinco**, me **divilto** e não **lecebo** coelhadas!

- Mas será que é porque aqui não há coelhinhos de pelúcia nem gorduchas com dentões?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Cascão... Olhe só o que peguei, enquanto ninguém estava olhando!

- Mas isso aqui é o... Sansão?

- Isso mesmo! Adivinhe o que eu tenho em mente **pala** essa **talde**?

Duas vozes disseram:

- Mais um plano infalível...

- Isso mesmo, Cascão, mas... Ei, quem disse isso junto com você?

E um braço esquerdo se levanta.

-** Laluka**-san? (Cebolinha pronuncia Haruka com som de R, e como ele troca as letras...)

- Cebolinha, se esqueceu que eu sei falar e ler em português? O time do São Paulo deixou um gibi da sua turma comigo, é o mesmo que o Keitaro guardava.

- **Dloga**, me **entleguei**...

- Venha, Cebolinha... Eu te levarei para perto de sua turminha. Ei, cadê o coelhinho azul de pelúcia?

Sarah passou feito um foguete e pegou o coelhinho das mãos de Cebolinha.

- Oba, agora eu poderei dar um nó nas orelhas dessa coisa encardida e ridícula... Odeio brasileiros! Odeio aqui! Quero voltar para a minha Califórnia! Suu-chan, vem dar nós na orelha desse treco comigo!

- Er... Sarah, se eu fosse você não faria isso...

Eis que surge um Liddo-kun em alta velocidade, se chocando com o rosto da pequena americana.

- Eu já falei para não chegarem perto do meu coelhinho! – disse Mônica, duas vezes mais invocada que o costume.

- Boa, Mônica-chan! Essa pequena ianque teve o que merecia! – aplaudiu Kitsune que, para variar, estava só vendo o circo pegar fogo.

- Isso não foi nada, garotas... Mas... aqueles cinco fios de cabelo pontudos aí... Cebolinha?

- Mo, mo, Mônica?

- Cebolinha, se você soubesse o quanto eu estava preocupada te procurando... Não me deixe preocupada, "baka"!

- "Baka" ?

- Nossa, eu estou aprendendo a falar em japonês... – e riu, envergonhada.

Ao mesmo tempo, na cozinha, Shinobu e Magali decretaram o empate; acabou a comida da despensa e ao lenha do forno da hospedaria.

Franjinha estava completamente catatônico, pois, afinal, estava ao lado de Naru Narusegawa, sua deusa em papel e nanquim. E Kaolla Suu suspirava, pois o ídolo dos inventores de gibis publicados nos países de Terceiro Mundo estava ao seu lado...

Todos se dirigiram à sala. Mutsumi e Magali foram apresentadas, e começaram a trocar informações sobre suas maiores paixões, as melancias!

- Ara, ara, quer dizer que no Brasil as melancias se encontram em qualquer lugar?

- E elas são vermelhinhas, vermelhinhas!

Não preciso dizer que as duas se tornaram amigas logo de cara.

Cascão fugia desesperadamente da mais nova invenção de Kaolla, o "Limpador de Porquinhos Super Economic Plus"... Super-econômico pois... não usava água!

Cascão recebeu o raio limpante e ficou chamuscado. Chamuscado porém limpinho.

Naru e Mônica, cada um segurando o mascotinho da outra, riam ao verem que tinham muitas afinidades entre si:

- Mônica-chan, é verdade que você não sabe cozinhar?

- O Cebolinha espalhou isso?

- Sim, ele espalhou...

- Aquele pestinha... Mas... é verdade...

Keitaro e Cebolinha conversavam sobre as potências das coelhadas de Mônica, o Zan-gan-ken de Motoko e o Naru-punch...

- **Keitalo**... Como é que você consegue **supoltar** as pancadas das **galotas** todos os dias?

- São anos de dedicação, experiência e saber quais tábuas do piso estão podres, para poder cair sem se machucar muito!

Alguns minutos depois, Motoko se aproximou de Naru e Mônica, e pediu, envergonhada:

- Mônica-senpai... Poderia me emprestar seu coelhinho, um só instante?

- Claro, Motoko! O que você vai fazer com ele?

Motoko foi treinar no terraço.

"Nossa, como um coelhinho tão fofo pode dar tantos estragos? Será que..." – E Motoko deu uma coelhada no para-peito do terraço. Não preciso dizer que o terraço desabou...

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os personagens da turma da Mônica se despediam de Hinata-sou. Cebolinha chorava de emoção, pois "despedidas são **tlistes** e a Mutsumi tem um colo fofinho".

Nesse exato instante, Shirai e Haitani apareceram na hospedaria.

- Keitaro? Aqui virou uma creche? Quem é essa garotinha baixinha, gorducha e dentuça que carrega este coelhinho azul encardido?

- Rapazes, se eu fosse vocês não diria isso...

Mônica e Narusegawa pegaram Sansão e Liddo-kun, os arremessaram e fizeram Shirai e Haitani voarem longe...

- Ninguém fala assim de minha amiga! – exclamou Narusegawa.

- Apoiado! – disse Magali.

E todos caíram na risada. Franjinha, que havia passado a madrugada anterior bolando um aparelho de transporte rápido com Kaolla, deu a partida, e os brasileiros saíram de Hinata-sou.

- Professora Mizuho? O que foi aquilo? São mais parentes seus que querem nos visitar?

- Não, Kei-kun... Não sei de onde eles vêm!

- **Flanjinha**, essa **polcalia **que você e a **Kaolla** **inventalam**, não funcionou...


End file.
